1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to travel planning and navigation.
2. Background of the Related Art
As automotive fuel prices have risen, the cost of traveling by automobile has also risen to become a greater proportion of a person's monthly expenses. Accordingly, there has been an increase in various efforts to purchase fuel at a low prices. Radio stations may announce low fuel prices reported by their listeners and websites may describe fuel prices at various locations around the country. Furthermore, online map programs or mobile navigation systems make it possible to quickly determine the distance from one address to another, while a GPS-enable mobile device can track its current location. Even the current design of automobiles reflects an increased focus on fuel efficiency, as many models now include systems that will calculate an estimated fuel efficiency of the automobile under actual driving conditions.